battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoner
Summoner was a middleweight robot built by Pierre Smith that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a simple two-wheeled wedged robot with a hinged skirt to help get underneath its opponents. It did well in competition, mostly because of its amazing pushing power, reaching the round of 16 in its debut season after defeating Deadblow in an upset. The team that built Summoner entered a rebuilt Summoner called Bot Named Sue into the 2004 BattleBots charity event. Robot History Season 4.0 Summoner's first ever fight in BattleBots was against Miriah. While Miriah didn't start spinning its maces, Summoner immediately got underneath Miriah and pushed it onto the exit ramp, high-centering it. Miriah couldn't escape and was counted out. Summoner won by KO at 0:41 and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Maggot. Summoner was in trouble at first as Maggot got underneath Summoner a few times. Then both robots started pushing each other until Summoner got underneath Maggot and rammed it against the wall. Summoner pinned Maggot for a while, then Summoner released it and did the same thing again until the time ran out. Summoner won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds for the first time, where it faced CU-Denver Demagogue. Summoner won on a 32-12 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it met Deadblow. Summoner won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Zion. Zion won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Summoner was eliminated from the tournament. Summoner wasn't finished, however, as it entered the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Summoner slammed into the rear of Alabama Slammer and started pushing it around the BattleBox shortly after. Summoner then got its wedge under the rear of T-Wrex at one point and started pushing T-Minus against the base of the screws. Summoner backs away and T-Minus got its flipping arm under the rear of Summoner, flipping it onto its back. The flipped Summoner started pushing Heavy Metal Noise for a brief moment and T-Minus flipped Summoner back onto its feet. After this, Bad Attitude got underneath the left side of Summoner and Psychotron pushed Summoner against Heavy Metal Noise and Huggy Bear, who was stuck on a killsaw hole. Summoner got underneath the front of Alabama Slammer and pushed it against the spikestrip multiple times. Summoner then pushed T-Minus into Alabama Slammer, Bad Attitude and T-Wrex. Summoner backs away and pushed Alabama Slammer against the spikestrip again. Summoner got its wedge under the front of Bad Attitude for a brief moment and started pushing the left side of Alabama Slammer into the spikestrip once again. Summoner continued pushing Alabama Slammer around the BattleBox and pushed it against the left side of Huggy Bear. In the end, Summoner got stuck on the entrance ramp and the time ran out. Summoner was one of five robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Bad Attitude. Season 5.0 Due to previously performing well in Season 4.0, Summoner was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Blade Runner. In the beginning of the match, both robots moved to the middle of the BattleBox and Summoner got underneath Blade Runner. Both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Blade Runner got its thwacking arm under the right side of Summoner for a brief moment. Blade Runner started spinning its arm and Summoner went straight at Blade Runner. Summoner drove itself on the killsaws and it prepared to push Blade Runner again, but Blade Runner started spinning again and Summoner backs away. Summoner got underneath Blade Runner again and Blade Runner started hitting the front of Summoner. Summoner got caught on the killsaws again and Blade Runner hits Summoner from the right side. Summoner started pushing Blade Runner around the BattleBox and got itself caught on the killsaws once again. After this, Summoner got under Blade Runner and pushed it onto the killsaws. Summoner pushed Blade Runner under the pulverizer and immediately pushed it onto the killsaws again. Both robots were pushing each other in the middle of the BattleBox before the time ran out. Despite getting underneath Blade Runner multiple times, Blade Runner won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Summoner was eliminated from the tournament again. Summoner wasn't finished, however, as it was one of only five robots to enter the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Summoner got underneath the left side of Jack Rabbit and pushed it around the BattleBox. After this, Complete Control clamped into the right side of Summoner and flipped it onto its back. The flipped Summoner was now being rammed by Jack Rabbit and Summoner started pushing Alabama Slammer from the rear. Summoner started pushing the rear of Complete Control and it was being rammed by Jack Rabbit again. Summoner drove over the rear of Complete Control and slammed into the rear of Alabama Slammer. Summoner was then clamped by Complete Control and attempted to flip it back onto its feet, until Jack Rabbit charged straight at Summoner and Summoner was still on its back. After this, Summoner got clamped by Complete Control again and tossed it over. Summoner was then flipped by Alabama Slammer and drove straight at the spikestrip. Summoner got clamped by Complete Control once again and with help from Jack Rabbit, Summoner got back onto its feet. Summoner was now pushing the left side of Complete Control and Misty the WonderBot in the middle of the BattleBox. Summoner was moving slowly around the BattleBox and got itself flipped by Alabama Slammer again. With only a few seconds left, the flipped Summoner was still moving around the BattleBox. It survived the rumble, but lost out to Alabama Slammer and Complete Control. Even if it did win, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's got an organ donor card with your name on it. Here is SUMMONER!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Wedgebots